1. Field of the Invention
The cephalosporin derivatives of the present invention possess in general the usual attributes of that family of antibacterial agents and are particularly useful in the treatment of bacterial infections.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Derivatives of various .alpha.-amino cephalosporins with nitrosubstituted heterocyclic aldehydes are described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,647,781. Reaction products of various .alpha.-amino cephalosporins with formaldehyde are disclosed in South African Pat. No. 72/8475, with acetaldehyde in South African Pat. No. 72/8474 and with various aldehydes and ketones in South African Pat. No. 72/8476.
Derivatives of cephalosporins having in the acylamido group at the 7-position an .alpha.-amino group which has been reacted with an aldehyde (but limited to methyl or acetoxymethyl at the 3-position) are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,880,842; 3,887,546 and Farmdoc No. 49804W.
For a few examples of the starting materials used to make the compounds of the present invention see U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,899,394; 3,855,213; 3,867,380; Farmdoc Nos. 38983T; 57268V; 49048V and 49692W.